Turbilhão de Sentimentos
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Joey faz dezoito anos e ao atingir a maioridade, um grande problema abate-se sobre ele. Sem saber a quem recorrer, acaba por pedir ajuda a Seto Kaiba para lhe arranjar um emprego. Oneshot.
1. Pedido de Emprego

**Título: **Turbilhão de Sentimentos

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler

**Aviso: **Yu-gi-oh e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Joey faz dezoito anos e ao atingir a maioridade, um grande problema abate-se sobre ele. Sem saber a quem recorrer, acaba por pedir ajuda a Seto Kaiba para lhe arranjar um emprego. Oneshot.

**Turbilhão de Sentimentos**

**Capítulo 1: Pedido de Emprego**

Joey Wheeler estava no terraço da escola, a olhar para o céu. Já era quase no final da tarde e a maioria dos alunos ou já tinha ido embora para casa ou estava nas salas de aula, a ter as últimas aulas do dia. Apesar de Joey já ter saído das suas aulas há mais de meia hora, tinha preferido ficar ali, no terraço, a contemplar o céu.

Suspirou. A sua vida nunca tinha sido fácil, mas agora estava mais difícil do que nunca. No dia anterior, Joey tinha feito dezoito anos. Agora, era maior de idade e hoje, tinha acontecido algo que tinha deixado Joey bastante preocupado com o seu futuro. Porém, Joey tinha agido naturalmente perto dos seus amigos, fingindo que nada tinha acontecido e não contando a ninguém o seu problema.

Joey continuou a contemplar o céu, enquanto este ganhava tonalidades diferentes, à medida que a noite se aproximava. Joey ia pensando no que iria fazer agora. Teria de tomar uma atitude. O tempo passou. Joey ouviu a campainha da escola, anunciando que as aulas tinham terminado, mas não se mexeu.

Joey sabia que, mais tarde, um funcionário iria fechar a porta do terraço e expulsá-lo dali, mas por agora, queria ficar ali, pensando com calma. Mais tarde, continuando embrenhado nos seus pensamentos, Joey ouviu um som perto de si e virou-se. Viu que perto dele estava Seto Kaiba.

"Kaiba, o que estás aqui a fazer?" perguntou Joey.

"Posso perguntar-te a mesma coisa. As tuas aulas já acabaram há muito tempo." disse Seto.

"Agora andas a controlar-me, é?" perguntou Joey.

"Eu? Não. Apenas me apeteceu vir ao terraço e tive de me encontrar contigo."

"Pois, azar o teu, mas eu também aqui estou."

Para surpresa de Joey, Seto sentou-se ao lado dele.

"Então Wheeler, o que se passa?" perguntou Seto.

"Não se passa nada." respondeu Joey.

"Ora, eu costumo vir ao terraço bastantes vezes e nunca te vi aqui. Normalmente sais com os teus amigos e vão dar uma volta depois das aulas. Mas hoje, não. Hoje estás aqui, sem nenhum deles por perto. Obviamente, alguma coisa se passa."

Joey ficou calado. Não sabia o que dizer a Seto. Afinal, Seto tinha sido bastante perspicaz. Mas Joey não tinha contado a Yugi, nem a nenhum dos outros sobre o seu problema e não tencionava partilhá-lo com Seto, que estava sempre a implicar com ele.

"Kaiba, eu já disse que não se passa nada." disse Joey, rispidamente. "Agora, deixa-me em paz."

"Está bem. Não queres falar, tudo bem. Eu também não tenho interesse em saber sobre o que te está a atormentar."

Ficaram em silêncio nos minutos seguintes, apenas vendo o céu ficar cada vez mais escuro. As estrelas começaram a aparecer. Joey suspirou. Seto olhou para ele, mas não disse nada. Joey continuava pensativo. Tinha de arranjar uma solução. Subitamente, lembrou-se de que Seto podia dar-lhe a solução que ele precisava.

"Kaiba, preciso de te perguntar… e pedir uma coisa." disse Joey.

Seto olhou para ele.

"Que coisa, Wheeler?"

"Eu precisava de um emprego."

"E o que é que eu tenho a ver com isso?"

"Ora, tu tens uma empresa. Será que não me podias arranjar um emprego?" perguntou Joey.

"Tu estudas, Wheeler. Onde é que vais ter tempo para arranjar um emprego?"

"O que me importa agora é arranjar um emprego. Posso deixar os estudos para trás." respondeu Joey.

"Não sabes o que estás a dizer." disse Seto. "Não podes deixar os estudos para trás. A formação é essencial se quiseres ter um bom emprego no futuro."

"Mas agora eu preciso mesmo de um emprego."

"Porquê?"

Joey hesitou novamente. Não queria contar a Seto qual era o seu problema, mas não tinha outra solução, caso contrário, Seto nem iria considerar a hipótese de lhe arranjar um emprego.

"O meu pai quer que eu saia de casa. Preciso de um emprego para me sustentar." respondeu Joey.

Seto ficou a olhar para Joey durante algum tempo. Depois, decidiu falar.

"Porque é que ele quer que saias de casa?"

"Agora que sou maior de idade, ele não me quer por perto." respondeu Joey.

"Mas, ao que me lembro, ele tem um problema de bebida, apesar de agora estar mais controlado. Há cerca de um ano atrás, ainda estavas tu a trabalhar em part-time para pagares algumas contas."

"Sim. Mas ele agora quer que, amanhã, eu me vá embora de casa." disse Joey. "E eu não tenho para onde ir. Nem tenho dinheiro. Por favor, eu preciso mesmo do emprego."

"Wheeler, achas que no primeiro dia de trabalho te pagam logo?"

"Eu… eu sei que não. Mas tu conheces-me. Eu sou trabalhador. Se me empregasses e pudesses dar-me um adiantamento, sabes que eu não falharia e seria um bom funcionário."

Joey tinha os olhos a brilhar. Seto ficou pensativo durante alguns segundos.

"Se a situação está assim tão mal, então tudo bem, eu arranjo-te emprego." disse Seto. "Mas há condições."

"Que condições?"

"Para começar, trabalharás apenas em part-time, para poderes continuar a estudar. Depois, ficarás alojado na minha mansão, para não teres de pagar uma pensão. Também irás comer lá e receberás um pequeno adiantamento do ordenado." explicou Seto. "São essas as condições."

"Mas, ficar em tua casa? E comer lá?"

"Achas mal? Estou a fazer-te uma oferta irrecusável. Podes estudar, trabalhar, tens alojamento, comida e dinheiro. O que queres mais?"

"Eu quero saber porque é que estás a ser tão generoso." respondeu Joey.

"Wheeler, não te esqueças de que eu já estive num orfanato. E eu e o Mokuba passámos por dificuldades e até dormimos na rua alguns dias. Não é fácil não ter o que comer, onde ficar e ninguém nos ajudar." disse Seto. "Por isso, não quero que te aconteça o mesmo."

"Nunca pensei que fosses ser assim tão generoso comigo. Estás sempre a implicar comigo por tudo e por nada." disse Joey.

"Sim, estou. Mas nem sempre o que está à vista é o que se sente realmente."

"Huh? O que estás a dizer?"

"Esquece." disse Seto, levantando-se. "Começas amanhã a trabalhar, depois das tuas aulas terminarem. Vou pensar numa função para ti. Podes levar as tuas coisas para a mansão logo de manhã."

Seto começou a afastar-se. Joey levantou-se rapidamente.

"Obrigado Kaiba!" gritou ele.

Seto continuou a caminhar, mas sorriu. Quando chegou à sua mansão, Seto contou a Mokuba que Joey ia viver com eles, pelo menos por uns tempos.

"Que bom, Seto!" exclamou Mokuba, entusiasmado. "O Joey é divertido. Estás contente?"

"Porque haveria de estar?"

"Seto, eu estou contigo todos os dias. Sei que tu sentes alguma coisa pelo Joey." disse Mokuba.

"Mokuba, isso é um disparate!"

"Não é não. Podes nem querer admitir, mas eu sei que tu gostas dele. Só implicas com ele porque assim tens sempre desculpa para te aproximares. Todos ficam a pensar que só te aproximas do Joey para implicar com ele, mas na realidade, assim ninguém suspeita que gostas dele e podes andar sempre por perto. Claro que era mais fácil se não tivesses de implicar com ele." disse Mokuba.

Seto ficou perplexo, olhando para Mokuba. Realmente, parecia que ambos tinham sido dotados de inteligência e perspicácia e Mokuba tinha percebido o que Seto sentia e o que fazia para se aproximar de Joey, sem que ninguém desconfiasse dos seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Mas, de qualquer maneira, não ia admitir isso a Mokuba.

"Estás completamente enganado." disse Seto.

Mokuba sorriu.

"Está bem. Se tu o dizes, eu vou fingir que acredito. Amanhã vai ser um grande dia."

Por essa altura, Joey estava a chegar a casa. O seu pai estava sentado no sofá, a ver televisão. Quando Joey entrou, olhou para ele.

"Rapaz, já sabes que amanhã tens de sair." disse o pai de Joey. "Não te quero mais aqui em casa."

"Eu sei. Mas, porque é que me está a fazer isto, pai? Eu sempre o apoiei, mesmo nos momentos mais difíceis."

"Isso foi antigamente. Agora és apenas um estorvo. Quero estar em paz. E arranjei uma namorada. Quero trazê-la para cá e tu estás a atrapalhar."

Joey ficou vermelho de fúria.

"Prefere então trazer para aqui a sua namorada e renegar o seu filho?"

"Ora, não fiques zangado que não vale a pena. Não vou mudar de ideias."

"Você é um egoísta!" gritou Joey.

"Não sou só eu. Tu não telefonaste à tua mãe? Ela também não quis ficar contigo. Como vês, ela também tem a sua vida. Ninguém quer saber de ti."

Joey não disse nada e foi directamente para o seu quarto. Fechou a porta, atirou-se para a cama e tentou reprimir as lágrimas que lhe estavam a querer vir aos olhos. O pai tinha razão. Ninguém queria saber dele. O pai não o queria, a mãe não o queria… nem Serenity tinha ligado para saber como ele estava.

Depois, Joey pensou nos seus amigos. Sim, eles eram seus amigos. Não o abandonariam. No entanto, Joey não tinha sido capaz de lhes contar o seu problema. Porquê? Por medo da reacção deles? Por medo que tivessem pena dele? Joey não sabia.

Contudo, Seto Kaiba, a pessoa mais improvável de ajudar Joey, tinha feito exactamente isso. Seto queria ajudá-lo. Joey nunca pensara que, debaixo daquela capa de frieza, Seto fosse uma pessoa bondosa. Mas Joey não queria ficar dependente de Seto. Até conseguir estabilizar a sua vida, ficaria na mansão e comeria lá, mas depois, eventualmente iria embora.

"_O Kaiba não me vai querer lá a viver por muito tempo." pensou Joey. "Também não quero lá ficar. Se ele já implicava comigo na escola, imagino o que fará como meu chefe…"_

Essa noite foi bastante agitada. Joey mal conseguia dormir, pois estava bastante nervoso com o que iria acontecer no dia seguinte. Logo de manhã, o pai de Joey veio acordá-lo, dizendo que estava na hora de Joey se despachar e ir embora. Joey terminou de arrumar as suas coisas em duas grandes mochilas e saiu de casa.

"E não voltes cá para pedir abrigo. Estás por tua conta." disse o pai de Joey.

Joey olhou uma última vez para trás e depois começou a caminhar em direcção à mansão de Seto e Mokuba. Quando lá chegou, tocou à campainha. Depois de terem perguntando quem era, foi-lhe dado acesso à mansão. Mokuba veio abrir a porta.

"Joey!" exclamou Mokuba, entusiasmado. "Vieste mesmo!"

"Sim. Também, não tive outra escolha."

"Vais ficar feliz de viver aqui. Entra."

Joey entrou na mansão. Olhou à sua volta. Estava tudo como se lembrava. A mansão estava muito bem decorada, com muito requinte. Joey imaginava que alguns dos vasos que decoravam a mansão seriam mais valiosos do que a casa do seu próprio pai.

"Pousa as tuas coisas aí. O mordomo depois leva-as até ao teu quarto. Anda, vou mostrar-te o quarto." disse Mokuba.

Mokuba levou Joey até ao seu quarto. Era um quarto grande, decorado em tons de azul, com bastante luminosidade.

"O quarto do Seto é aqui ao lado." disse Mokuba. "Então, o que achas do teu quarto?"

"É óptimo. Demasiado bom para mim."

"Não digas isso. Já tomaste o pequeno-almoço?"

"Comi alguma coisa."

"Pois, estou a ver. Anda, o Seto está a tomar o pequeno-almoço e dá para nós três e mais uma dezena de pessoas."

Mokuba levou Joey até à sala de jantar. Seto estava sentado a beber café e comer torradas barradas com manteiga. A mesa estava coberta de coisas, desde bolos, sumos, café, bolachas, frutas, ovos, bacon e muitas outras coisas. Como Mokuba tinha dito, dava para uma dezena de pessoas.

"O Joey já chegou e vai tomar o pequeno-almoço connosco." disse Mokuba.

Seto olhou para Joey. Joey disse bom dia. Seto sorriu para si mesmo. No final de contas e, apesar de não gostar da ideia de um pai mandar o filho para fora de casa, tinha sido bom que isso tivesse acontecido. Agora Joey iria viver ali e Seto queria-o perto de si, por isso, as coisas tinham acabado por correr pelo melhor.

"Bem-vindo, Wheeler. Senta-te e come. Depois temos de ir todos para a escola. E quando sairmos de lá, tu e eu vamos trabalhar." disse Seto.

Joey sentou-se à mesa com Mokuba.

"Kaiba, que trabalho é que eu vou fazer na Kaiba Corp?" perguntou Joey.

"A minha assistente pessoal está grávida e em breve vai embora, de licença de maternidade. Eu estava à procura de outro assistente, por isso, ficas tu com o cargo. A minha assistente vai ensinar-te o básico e depois aprendes o resto." respondeu Seto.

Joey engoliu em seco.

"_Assistente do Kaiba? Isto vai ser complicado…_

**E assim termina o primeiro capítulo da história. A história vai ter três capítulos. O pai de Joey expulsou-o de casa e Seto acolheu Joey na mansão e deu-lhe trabalho. Irá Joey conseguir trabalhar bem com Seto ou será que os conflitos acabarão por surgir? No próximo capítulo, ficarão a saber a resposta a esta pergunta. Até lá. **


	2. Planos para Conquistar Joey

**Capítulo 2: Planos para Conquistar Joey**

A partir do dia em que Joey se mudou para a mansão Kaiba, a sua vida deu uma volta de cento e oitenta graus. Já não vivia com o seu pai, mas sim com Seto e Mokuba. Já não vivia numa casa pequena, mas sim numa grande mansão. Já não tinha muito tempo livre depois das aulas terminarem, pois tinha de trabalhar.

O primeiro dia de trabalho de Joey tinha sido complicado, pois tinha muita coisa para aprender. Minako, a assistente de Joey explicou-lhe tudo o que Joey tinha de fazer. Uma das funções de Joey seria receber e responder à correspondência dos fãs de Seto.

"Responder às cartas dos fãs?" perguntou Joey, surpreendido.

"Sim. Todos os dias recebemos imensas cartas de fãs. Mas o senhor Kaiba não lê nenhumas. Simplesmente não quer. Por isso, eu tenho de as abrir, ver o que elas dizem e enviar respostas, como se fosse ele a escrevê-las." explicou Minako.

"Mas isso é um pouco cruel para com os fãs dele." disse Joey. "Afinal, se lhe escrevem, é porque gostariam de ter uma resposta directa dele."

Minako sorriu.

"Será? O senhor Kaiba não é muito bom a demonstrar sentimentos, nem a ser simpático. Se ele escrevesse uma resposta aos fãs, acho que no mínimo os insultaria. Isso iria fazer com que eles ficassem muito tristes e zangados. Sendo assim, não será melhor mantê-los na ilusão de que o seu ídolo é boa pessoa e lhes deu uma resposta simpática por carta?"

Joey hesitou, mas acabou por concordar com o que Minako tinha dito. Joey acabou por voltar para a mansão com Seto, já passava das nove da noite. Minako, e agora Joey, que eram os assistentes de Seto, só saiam quando ele saia, por isso iam embora muito mais tarde do que os outros funcionários da empresa.

O caminho até à mansão foi feito em silêncio. Seto ia pensando em Joey.

"_Ele está tão perto e mesmo assim, tão longe." pensou Seto. "Se ao menos eu conseguisse dizer-lhe o que sinto. Mas ele iria rir-se de mim. E eu não posso sequer conceber a ideia de ser rejeitado. Não, nem pensar. É melhor não lhe dizer o que sinto. Afinal, até agora nunca namorei e sempre estive bem. Talvez não precise do amor para nada."_

Joey ia pensando no seu primeiro dia de trabalho e em Seto, se bem que, de maneira diferente.

"_Não foi mau. O emprego não é assim tão complicado, depois de eu me habituar. Claro que vou ter de trabalhar directamente com o Kaiba todos os dias. Mas hoje ele nem pareceu muito mal-humorado. Nem sequer me gritou quando me esqueci de pôr açúcar no café que lhe levei. Talvez ele esteja a ficar mais bonzinho. Hum… ou será só uma fase de bondade que irá passar? De qualquer maneira, estou muito grato por ele me ter acolhido na mansão dele e me ter dado o emprego."_

Quando chegaram à mansão, Seto e Joey foram jantar. Mokuba fez-lhes companhia, apesar de já ter jantado há algum tempo. Mokuba perguntou a Joey sobre o seu primeiro dia. Quando o jantar terminou, Joey pediu licença e saiu da sala de jantar. Mokuba sorriu a Seto.

"Então, parece que o primeiro dia do Joey correu bem." disse Mokuba. "Depreendo que tu não o insultaste nem nada disso."

"Claro que não."

"Óptimo. Não vais conseguir conquistá-lo se o tratares mal."

"Mokuba, eu já disse que não gosto do Wheeler dessa maneira." respondeu Seto.

"Seto, pára com isso. Podes assumir. Eu sei que o que eu digo é a pura verdade. E quero ver-vos juntos. Tu precisas de alguém que te faça feliz e o Joey precisa de se sentir seguro com alguém. E tu és a pessoa certa para o fazer sentir seguro."

Seto hesitou, mas depois encolheu os ombros.

"Achas que sim?"

"Tenho a certeza. Mas vais ter de mudar um pouco, senão, acabas por afastar o Joey."

"Mas, mudar o quê?"

"Tens de ser mais simpático. Não podes insultar o Joey e é boa ideia dar-lhe presentes. Mas nada espalhafatoso e não lhes podes dar algo de maneira óbvia. Para começar, tem de parecer que lhe estás a oferecer algo, mas sem grande cerimónia, compreendes?"

"Mokuba, como é que tu sabes o que eu devo fazer para conquistar o Joey?"

"Ora, li num livro." respondeu Mokuba. "Mas o livro tem mesmo razão."

"Mas o que é que eu posso oferecer ao Joey?" perguntou Seto.

"Para começar, podes oferecer-lhe a chave da mansão." respondeu Mokuba.

"Mokuba, nós temos empregados. Se ele bater à porta, vêem abri-la para ele. Não precisa de uma chave."

"Eu sei. Mas o Joey nunca teve empregados. Estava habituado a chegar a casa, pegar na chave e abrir a porta. E é um gesto de confiança. Estás a dar-lhe a chave da nossa mansão. Isso demonstra que confias nele."

"Acho que isso é implícito, já que ele vive aqui e eu lhe dei emprego."

"Seto, tu queres conquistar o Joey ou não?"

"Quero."

"Então faz o favor de seguir o que eu digo, em vez de hesitares tanto." disse Mokuba, aborrecido.

"Está bem. Vou fazer o que dizes, apesar de não achar que isso vá fazer grande diferença para o Wheeler."

No dia seguinte, Seto mandou fazer uma cópia da sua chave. Quando ele e Joey foram trabalhar, Seto chamou-o ao seu gabinete.

"Aqui tens a chave da mansão." disse Seto, entregando a chave a Joey. "Achei que podia fazer jeito, apesar de termos sempre empregados na mansão, que te podem abrir a porta."

Joey pegou na chave e sorriu.

"Obrigado Kaiba. É sempre bom termos uma chave da casa, neste caso, da mansão onde moramos." disse Joey. "Mas, não será muita responsabilidade? Posso perder a chave ou pode ser roubada e depois a mansão fica vulnerável."

"Não fica nada. Temos vários seguranças. E além disso, eu confio em ti."

Joey voltou a sorrir.

"Muito obrigado. Fico feliz por confiares em mim e me dares uma chave da mansão."

Joey pediu licença e saiu do gabinete. Seto ficou pensativo.

"_Hum… e não é que a ideia do Mokuba resultou mesmo? O Wheeler… hum, Joey. Apesar de não o tratar pelo primeiro nome, posso pensar nele como Joey. O Joey ficou feliz por lhe ter dado a chave e ter dito que confio nele. Na verdade, confio mesmo, por isso, não disse mentira nenhuma."_

No resto da tarde, Joey voltou a fazer alguns erros, espalhando várias folhas pelo gabinete de Seto. Se fosse outra pessoa a fazê-lo, Seto teria gritado com essa pessoa até a pessoa estar à beira das lágrimas, contudo, como era Joey, Seto não disse nada.

Quando voltaram para a mansão, Joey olhou com curiosidade para Seto.

"Posso perguntar uma coisa?" perguntou Joey.

"Já perguntaste uma. Mas sim, podes perguntar outra."

"Porque é que tu não te tens aborrecido comigo? Hoje fiz asneira, mas não disseste nada."

"Não foi um erro importante."

Joey encolheu os ombros.

"_Talvez o Kaiba esteja mesmo a passar por um período de bondade. Deve ser isso. Ele estava sempre a implicar comigo e agora não me insulta nem nada disso, apesar de ser o meu patrão. Na realidade, estou contente que não me insulte. E deu-me a chave da mansão, além de que disse que confiava em mim." pensou Joey, sorrindo. "Sim, gosto deste Seto… uh? Seto? Não, Kaiba. Kaiba! O único que trata o Kaiba por Seto é o Mokuba. Deve ter sido por isso que eu pensei no primeiro nome do Kaiba. Tenho estado muito exposto ao Mokuba. Afinal, não é como se eu e o Kaiba fossemos íntimos nem nada, para eu o tratar pelo primeiro nome."_

Mais tarde, já depois do jantar, Seto e Mokuba fecharam-se na biblioteca da mansão.

"Ah, eu sabia que a minha ideia era boa." disse Mokuba, sorrindo.

"E o que faço a seguir?"

"Seto, também tens de seguir o teu coração. Não podes estar a pensar que eu te vou dizer, passo a passo, como é que podes conquistar o Joey." disse Mokuba. "O que é que o teu coração te diz para fazer?"

Seto ficou pensativo.

"Neste momento, acho que o meu coração me diz para ir ter com o Wheeler, empurrá-lo contra uma parede e beijá-lo, quer ele queria, quer não."

Mokuba abanou negativamente a cabeça.

"Não, Seto. Não podes fazer isso. O Joey não pode ser forçado a beijar-te, nem a gostar de ti. Tens de o tentar conquistar a pouco e pouco. Talvez consigas, talvez não. Mas nunca o podes forçar a nada."

Seto cruzou os braços.

"Isto é tudo muito complicado. O amor devia ser como os negócios claros e objectivos."

"O amor não é assim. Muitas vezes, é confuso. Além de que, por vezes, as pessoas não conseguem dizer o que sentem exactamente."

"Mokuba, tu já te apaixonaste por alguém?" perguntou Seto, curioso.

"Não. Mas um dia hei-de apaixonar-me. Mas continuemos a falar de ti. Sem teres de o obrigar a fazer algo que ele não quer, o que achas que podias fazer para o conquistar?"

"Não sei… talvez ele goste de ir visitar um museu."

"Isso serias tu, Seto. Troca o museu por um parque de diversões ou o cinema e acho que assim o Joey vai ficar feliz."

"Parque de diversões? Não, nem pensar. Ir ao cinema… não sei. Eu sou uma pessoa importante. O que iriam as pessoas pensar se me vissem no cinema com o Joey? Quer dizer, com o Wheeler?"

"O que é mais importante? Conquistar o Joey ou o que as pessoas pensam?"

Seto hesitou por uns segundos.

"Conquistar o Wheeler." respondeu Seto.

"Então, convida-o para ir ao cinema."

Seto fez o convite no dia seguinte e Joey aceitou. No entanto, as coisas não correram como Seto planeara. Depois de jantarem, Joey e Seto tinham ido ao cinema, mas Joey tinha chamado Téa, Yugi e Tristan para irem com eles. Seto não tinha ficado contente.

A seguir a isso, tinham-se sucedido uma série de planos para conquistar o coração de Joey. Mokuba sugerira a Seto que oferecesse chocolates a Joey. No último momento, Seto não teve coragem e acabou por deixar a caixa de chocolates com um bilhete anónimo na secretária de Joey. Assim, Joey recebeu os chocolates, mas não soube quem lhos tinha enviado, o que não beneficiou Seto em nada.

Depois disso, Seto pensou numa ideia só sua. Disse a Mokuba para ir passar uma noite a casa de um amigo, dispensou todos os empregados e quando ele e Joey chegaram à mansão, estavam completamente sozinhos.

"Que estranho. Não está cá ninguém." disse Joey, entrando na sala de jantar.

"Malvado Mokuba. Deve ter dispensado toda a gente só para me aborrecer." mentiu Seto, que na realidade, estava feliz por ter tido aquela ideia.

"Parece que não há jantar. Eu vou preparar alguma coisa para nós."

"Eu ajudo-te."

Joey sorriu. Seto estava muito simpático. Joey quase não o reconhecia. Foram para a cozinha e acabaram por preparar esparguete à bolonhesa. Depois, acabaram por comer na cozinha.

"A comida não ficou má, pois não?" perguntou Joey.

"Não. Estás bastante boa. Tu é que fizeste praticamente tudo." disse Seto.

"Ora, tu também ajudaste."

Nessa noite, Seto e Joey ficaram a conversar durante bastante tempo. Joey nem queria acreditar que Seto podia conversar com alguém durante todo aquele tempo, sem ser sobre negócios ou cartas de duelo.

Quando se foram deitar, cada um no seu quarto, ambos iam satisfeitos.

"_Foi uma noite bastante divertida. O esparguete até estava bom e o Seto… não, o Kaiba tem conversas interessantes. Nunca pensei. Achei que iríamos sempre dar-nos mal, mas agora vejo que estava enganado. O Kaiba tem sido muito bom para mim." pensou Joey, deitando-se na sua cama. "Arranjou-me casa, comida, trabalho, tem sido bom para mim… hum, tenho pensado bastante nele. Deve ser normal. Afinal, vivemos na mesma casa e estou sempre em contacto com ele."_

Enquanto isso, no quarto de Seto, ele estava deitado na sua cama, a pensar em Joey.

"_Parece-me que no geral, me tenho saído bem. Eu e o Wheeler… Joey… eu e o Joey estamos mais próximos. Não tenho sido mau, nem sequer rabugento com ele. E esta noite, tivemos uma óptima conversa. Não costumo gostar de falar muito, mas com o Joey, é diferente. E não podia perder a hipótese de o impressionar. Ele não estava à espera que eu falasse tanto." pensou Seto. "Correu tudo bem. Tenho de me controlar, para não o beijar quando estamos juntos. Mas está tudo a ficar mais difícil. Bolas, se eu soubesse que ele sentia o mesmo por mim, avançava sem hesitar…"_

Passou-se uma semana. Seto continuava a tentar ser sempre simpático com Joey e planear programas com ele. Por vezes, Mokuba ou Yugi e companhia acabavam por se juntar a eles, o que não deixava Seto muito feliz. Por seu lado, Joey deu por si a pensar em Seto mais do que o normal.

Numa noite em que Seto teve de ficar a trabalhar no escritório até tarde, decidiu deixar Joey voltar à mansão e descansar, pois não precisava mais dele nesse dia. Ao chegar à mansão, Joey encontrou Mokuba, à espera dele na sala de estar.

Mokuba começava a ficar um pouco impaciente porque Seto estava a avançar muito lentamente e parecia que assim, nunca iria conquistar Joey. Sendo assim, Mokuba decidiu tomar uma medida. Talvez não fosse a mais correcta, mas Mokuba esperava que tivesse o resultado desejado.

"Preciso de ter uma conversa séria contigo, Joey." disse Mokuba.

Joey sentou-se no sofá, perto de Mokuba.

"Uma conversa sobre o quê?"

"Sobre o Seto." respondeu Mokuba. "Acho que não preciso de estar com rodeios, porque prefiro dizer isto logo de uma vez. O Seto gosta de ti."

"Gosta de mim?"

"Sim. E não é por amizade. Ele está apaixonado por ti." respondeu Mokuba. "Mas é demasiado tímido e reservado para te contar, além de ter medo da rejeição. Ele tem tentado agradar-te, mas eu achei que ele estava a fazer poucos progressos, por isso achei melhor contar-te tudo."

Joey parecia bastante confuso.

"Mokuba, o que estás a dizer, é mesmo verdade?"

"Claro que sim. Não tens reparado que o Seto está diferente? É por tua causa." disse Mokuba. "Mesmo que não sintas por ele o que ele sente por ti, achei que devias ficar a saber. Assim, se achares que o Seto não tem hipótese nenhuma contigo, é melhor dizeres-lhe. Claro que gostava que pensasses no que sentes. Talvez no futuro vocês possam ter algo um com o outro."

Joey não sabia o que dizer. Seto, apaixonado por ele?

"Eu agora vou deitar-me. Desculpa se fui muito brusco a contar-te isto, mas tinhas de saber. O Seto anda sempre a pensar em ti, coitado. Estar apaixonado não é fácil. Até amanhã."

Mokuba saiu da sala, deixando Joey pensativo. Apesar de ter dito que se ia deitar, Mokuba ficou à porta da sala de estar, a espreitar. Joey ficou parado durante bastante tempo, depois levantou-se e andou pela sala, murmurando.

"O Kaiba gosta de mim… nunca pensei… o Kaiba…" murmurava Joey.

Do lado de fora da sala, Mokuba sorriu.

"_Perfeito. Acho que a minha ideia resultou em cheio." pensou Mokuba. "O Joey está muito pensativo e confuso, mas se ele não sentisse nada pelo Seto, nem achasse que houvesse alguma hipótese entre eles, não ficaria assim. Deixei-o a pensar e agora vai olhar para o Seto de maneira diferente, sabendo que o Seto está apaixonado por ele. Agora, acho que as coisas vão, finalmente, andar para a frente. E com sorte, eles ficam juntos."_

**E assim termina o segundo capítulo. O próximo capítulo será também ou último. Irão Seto e Joey ficar juntos? No próximo capítulo, ficarão a saber. Até lá.**


	3. Joey e os seus Sentimentos

**Capítulo 3: Joey e os seus Sentimentos**

A partir do momento em que Mokuba contou a Joey que Seto gostava dele, Joey não conseguiu tirar o assunto da sua cabeça. Não conseguia dormir quase nada nessa noite. Ouviu Seto chegar, já bastante tarde, depois de uma noite de trabalho exaustivo. Joey pensou em ir falar com ele, mas decidiu que não era boa altura. O que lhe iria dizer?

"_Estou confuso. Nunca pensei em ter nada com o Kaiba… mas também, agora que sei o que ele sente, não consigo achar que nunca poderemos ter nada. Ele tem sido simpático e tudo. Tem-me tratado bem e ajudado… estou mesmo confuso… será que devo falar com ele amanhã?"_

Joey decidiu não falar logo com Seto. Primeiro, tinha de ordenar as coisas na sua cabeça. Não queria precipitar-se e arrepender-se mais tarde. No dia seguinte, Joey tentou agir normalmente. Mokuba decidiu não contar a Seto que tinha falado com Joey. Era melhor, por agora, que Seto ficasse na ignorância. Mokuba temia que, se Seto soubesse que Joey já sabia dos seus sentimentos, Seto pudesse pôr tudo a perder.

Seto poderia começar a agir de maneira diferente, evitando Joey, fechando-se novamente na sua concha, com medo da rejeição e talvez tivesse vergonha dos seus sentimentos. Isso seria bastante mau e Mokuba não estava disposto a deixar que isso acontecesse.

Parte do dia passou depressa. Joey foi trabalhar. Por esta altura, Minako estava quase a ir de licença de maternidade.

"Já consegues fazer bastante bem o trabalho." disse Minako, sorrindo. "E o senhor Kaiba tem sido muito compreensivo. Até estou admirada. Ele costuma zangar-se quando as pessoas cometem erros, mas contigo, nem por isso."

Joey ficou um pouco incomodado com o comentário. Minako não sabia dos sentimentos de Seto e agora que Joey sabia, as peças começavam a encaixar todas. Como é que ele nunca tinha reparado que a boa disposição de Seto não se devia só a bondade? Joey abanou a cabeça. Ele tinha achado estranho o comportamento de Seto, mas nunca iria pensar na palavra amor e relacioná-la com Seto.

Pouco depois, Seto chamou Joey até ao seu gabinete. Joey sentiu-se bastante nervoso e ansioso. Ele sabia o que Seto sentia, mas Seto não fazia ideia do que Joey sabia. Joey suspirou. Era melhor assim, pois, já desta maneira, Joey estava atrapalhado. Se Seto fosse tocar no assunto, Joey ficaria bem pior.

Joey entrou no gabinete. Seto estava sentado na sua secretária, assinando alguns papéis. Joey parou em frente da secretária e Seto olhou para ele.

"Wheeler, preciso que tires umas fotocópias destes documentos. E envia estes faxes o mais rápido possível." ordenou Seto, passando a papelada a Joey.

"É só?" perguntou Joey.

"Sim."

"Então, com licença."

Joey virou costas e caminhou para a porta, mas Seto chamou-o novamente. Joey virou-se para o encarar. Estava bastante nervoso e queria sair dali o mais rápido possível.

"Tenho dois bilhetes para o teatro, para hoje à noite." explicou Seto. "Queres vir comigo?"

"Eu? Hum… acho melhor o Mokuba ir contigo. Ele vai gostar. Com licença."

Joey saiu apressadamente do gabinete. Seto ficou um pouco confuso.

"_O Joey estava estranho. Talvez ele não goste muito de teatro. É pena. Talvez seja mesmo melhor levar o Mokuba." pensou Seto._

Nessa noite, Seto e Joey regressaram à mansão mais cedo. Mokuba e Seto jantaram apressadamente e partiram para irem ver a peça de teatro. Joey ficou na sala, a pensar. Pouco depois, subiu as escadas. Preparava-se para entrar no seu quarto e depois parou. Olhou para a porta ao lado do seu quarto. Era a porta do quarto de Seto.

Caminhou para lá, abriu a porta e entrou no quarto. Nunca tinha lá entrado até agora. O quarto era mais espaçoso do que o quarto de Joey, era decorado de modo sóbrio e moderno. Joey olhou para a moldura que estava na mesa-de-cabeceira, que mostrava Seto e Mokuba num parque.

Joey pegou na moldura e ficou a olhar para ela durante uns segundos. Sorriu. Seto parecia feliz naquela fotografia. E agora, Seto parecia feliz por Joey estar a viver na mansão também.

"_Ele gosta de mim… sim, eu devia ter percebido antes, sem a ajuda do Mokuba. E agora… nem eu sei o que sinto. Cada vez penso mais nele. Isto não é normal… será que eu também sinto algo por ele? Não sei… nunca tinha pensado no Kaiba desta maneira…"_

Joey sentou-se na cama de Seto. Será que Seto tinha tido as mesmas dúvidas? Teria ele tentado reprimir os seus sentimentos? Joey não sabia, mas achava que sim. Quando Joey se levantou e se preparava para sair do quarto, reparou que, debaixo da cama, havia um papel. Baixou-se e pegou no papel. Era um pedaço de uma folha. Leu o que estava lá escrito.

A cada dia que passa, é-me mais difícil controlar-me. Porque é que não pode ser tudo simples? Eu quero beijar o Joey e estar com ele, mas não posso. Se lhe disser que gosto dele, só o vou assustar. Raios! Assim, nunca o conseguirei conquistar, mas talvez seja melhor ele ficar com alguém que o mereça realmente. Tenho fama de ser frio. Talvez o Joey prefira e fique melhor com alguém mais aberto e simpático do que eu.

Joey suspirou. Era a letra de Seto e, sem dúvida, tinha sido mesmo ele a escrever aquilo. Seto estava a sofrer com tudo aquilo. E Joey estava bastante confuso. Não podia deixar as coisas arrastarem-se por muito mais tempo. Teria de tomar uma decisão. Tinha de falar com Seto e dizer-lhe o que sentia. Ou teria de dizer que eles nunca poderiam ter nada um com o outro ou daria uma oportunidade a Seto.

No dia seguinte, Joey andava mais alheado do que era costume. Mokuba falou com ele depois do pequeno-almoço, enquanto Seto tinha ido ao andar de cima.

"Joey, estás bastante calado." disse Mokuba. "Estás a pensar no Seto?"

Joey encolheu os ombros.

"Estou. Não consigo de parar de pensar nele." disse Joey, abanando a cabeça.

"Talvez fosse melhor vocês conversarem."

"Mas o que é que eu lhe diria? Eu não sei o que sinto."

"Acho que, numa conversa franca, talvez pudessem esclarecer as coisas. Ouve o que o Seto tem a dizer e logo verás o que sentes." sugeriu Mokuba.

"Talvez tenhas razão…"

Durante todo o dia, Joey hesitou. Queria falar com Seto, mas não tinha coragem para isso. Quando voltaram à mansão, já de noite, Joey conseguiu finalmente ganhar coragem.

"Kaiba, podemos falar na biblioteca?" perguntou Joey.

"Está bem. Vamos lá."

Joey e Seto entraram na biblioteca e fecharam a porta. Mokuba sorriu.

"_Espero que corra tudo bem." pensou ele._

Na biblioteca, Seto sentou-se num sofá e Joey noutro. Joey mexeu as mãos nervosamente, sem saber como começar.

"De que queres falar?" perguntou Seto.

Joey hesitou por uns segundos.

"Quero falar de nós."

"De nós?"

"O Mokuba contou-me que estás apaixonado por mim."

Seto foi apanhado de surpresa. Não esperava que Mokuba fosse falar com Joey e muito menos que Joey viesse falar com ele deste assunto.

"Wheeler… não é bem… enfim…" balbuciou Seto.

"Vais negar que não estás apaixonado por mim?"

"Não. Não vou negar. Estaria a mentir se o fizesse."

"Mas… como?"

"Não sei. Aconteceu. De repente, comecei a reparar que te via de maneira diferente. Era estranho. Nós estávamos sempre a chocar um com o outro. Ainda tentei negar o que sentia, mas não valia a pena." respondeu Seto. "Estava apaixonado por ti. E então… não sabia como me aproximar de ti. Surgiu a ideia de te insultar. Podia aproximar-me de ti dessa maneira e ninguém ia desconfiar."

"Pois, mas devias pensar que me estavas a magoar."

"Desculpa."

"Isso já passou." disse Joey, encolhendo os ombros.

"Wheeler, o Mokuba não tinha o direito de te contar. Não quero que te assustes e te vás embora da mansão."

"Não estou assustado. Fiquei… surpreso. Só isso." disse Joey. "E o Mokuba está apenas preocupado contigo, mais nada. E, a não ser que seja essa a tua ideia, eu não vou abandonar a mansão, pelo menos para já."

Seto suspirou de alívio. Não queria ter de se afastar de Joey. Depois, encarou Joey.

"Não te preocupes, porque eu não vou fazer nada que te possa constranger." disse Seto. "Vamos esquecer o assunto. Ignora o que o Mokuba te disse."

"Porquê?"

"Porquê? Porque… bem, porque não sentes o mesmo por mim. É melhor não falarmos mais disto. Eu vou esquecer-te."

"Não tenho a certeza de que seja isso que eu quero."

Seto voltou a ficar surpreso. Olhou para Joey, que estava bastante atrapalhado. Ele, Seto, também estava atrapalhado, mas como sempre, tentava disfarçar.

"O que queres dizer com isso, Wheeler?"

"Quero dizer que não sei o que sinto por ti. Há uns dias, se alguém me dissesse que eu pensaria em ter algo contigo, diria que essa pessoa era maluca… mas agora, já não sei." respondeu Joey. "Tenho pensado muito. E quanto mais penso, mas confuso fico."

"Então, não devias pensar nisso."

"É inevitável. Até eu ter a certeza do que sinto, não esquecerei este assunto."

"Precisas de um tempo. Pensa no que queres e no que não queres. Eu posso esperar por uma resposta. O tempo que for preciso."

Joey abanou a cabeça. Tinha de tomar uma decisão. Quando Joey e Seto saíram da biblioteca, ambos vinham mais aliviados. Joey tinha conseguido falar com Seto, abertamente sobre o que o preocupava e Seto tinha sido compreensivo. Por seu lado, Seto ficara feliz porque, se Joey tinha dúvidas, era porque ainda havia esperança de que algo pudesse acontecer entre os dois.

Passaram três dias. Seto e Joey tentaram comportar-se da maneira mais natural possível. Apesar de Seto conseguir agir praticamente como agia sempre, pois já estava habituado a camuflar os seus sentimentos, o mesmo não se passava com Joey.

Por tudo e por nada, Joey atrapalhava-se e, quando Seto estava por perto, dava por si a olhar para ele. Se Seto falava com ele, corava. Na cabeça de Joey, a confusão estava instalada. Foi por isso que decidiu voltar a falar com Mokuba.

"Ora, mas é óbvio, Joey." disse Mokuba, sorrindo. "Tu estás mesmo apaixonado pelo Seto."

"Será mesmo? Eu não tenho a certeza…"

"Obviamente que estás. Tu coras, não consegues parar de pensar nele, ficas nervoso por estares perto dele. Tens de falar com ele e dizer-lhe que o amas."

"Mas eu já disse que não tenho a certeza."

"Hum… ah! Lembrei-me de uma coisa. Se fizeres isto, acho que vais ter a certeza do que sentes."

"Mas, fazer o quê?"

Mokuba explicou. Nessa noite, Seto e Joey voltaram a encontrar-se na biblioteca.

"Ainda não tenho a certeza absoluta do que sinto, mas o Mokuba teve uma ideia."

"Que ideia?"

"Ele disse que, se eu ficasse indiferente a isto, era porque não gostava de ti. Se não ficasse indiferente, era porque sentia mesmo algo por ti." disse Joey. "Por isso, Kaiba, preciso que me beijes."

Seto pestanejou duas vezes.

"Beijar-te?"

"Sim. Se o beijo me transmitir algo, acho que ficarei seguro do que sinto. Beija-me, por favor."

Seto não precisava de ouvir o pedido uma segunda vez. Aproximou-se de Joey e beijou-o. Ficaram a beijar-se durante uns segundos. Quando se separaram, Seto ficou a olhar seriamente para Joey.

"Então?" perguntou Seto, impaciente.

Joey sorriu.

"Sim. Eu senti mesmo. Eu estou mesmo apaixonado por ti."

Desta vez, foi Joey que tomou a iniciativa e beijou Seto, entrelaçando o pescoço do amado com os braços.

"Esperei tanto tempo por isto." murmurou Seto.

Joey voltou a beijá-lo.

Não demorou muito tempo para que Seto e Joey fossem para o quarto de Seto. Mokuba viu-os passar e sorriu.

"_Eu sabia! Eles ficaram juntos." pensou Mokuba, sorrindo._

Seto deitou Joey na cama e voltaram a beijar-se. As roupas foram rapidamente tiradas e os dois entregaram-se à paixão.

Depois, ficaram abraçados, apenas cobertos pelos lençóis brancos da cama de Seto.

"Foi maravilhoso." disse Joey.

"Sim. Agora, podemos considerar que estamos juntos, numa relação."

"Sim." disse Joey, sorrindo. "Estou muito feliz. Vivo aqui contigo e com o Mokuba, tenho um trabalho, estudo e agora também tenho um namorado."

Seto beijou a testa de Joey.

"Nunca mais vais passar por nada mau. Nunca mais te insultarei e nunca mais o teu pai se meterá na tua vida e te fará sofrer. Prometo."

Joey aconchegou-se no peito de Seto.

"Agora, há mais uma coisa." disse Seto.

"Que coisa?" perguntou Joey, confuso.

"Como meu assistente e, visto que agora estamos juntos, terás outra função."

"Outra função?"

"Sim. Há muita gente que não gosta disto. Aliás, usam este método para subir na vida. Tu não precisas disso, mas terás de o fazer." disse Seto, sorrindo.

"Estás a deixar-me curioso." disse Joey.

"Joey, a partir de agora, terás de dormir com o patrão."

Joey sorriu.

"Ah, não me oponho a isso. Até o faço com imenso prazer. Patrão, pode contar comigo." disse Joey, voltando a beijar Seto.

**E assim termina a história, com Seto e Joey juntos. Espero que tenham gostado e, se acharem que a história merece um comentário vosso, fico feliz de o receber. Até à próxima história!**


End file.
